


touched her perfect body with your mind

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Coulson adores Skye, F/M, First Kiss, Healing, Kissing, Music, Office, Skye loves Coulson, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has changed and Skye's caution has put up some emotional barriers.  </p><p>Title from the Leonard Cohen song "Suzanne" (lyrics at the end, because there's so Skoulson it's ridiculous).</p>
            </blockquote>





	touched her perfect body with your mind

He's started doing this funny thing.

Maybe he'd always done it and she just never picked up on it?

Hard to believe that, though.

Usually mid-morning, and they've been working in his office and he'll make some non-comment comment.

Today, he says, "Can you get writer's block signing requisitions forms?"

Now he's trying to get a laugh, she guesses. Not sure if she has one of those in her yet.

She turns around in her chair and looks at him, offers a raised eyebrow instead.

He just clears his throat then goes back to his paperwork.

Everything kind of went to hell there for awhile, she reflects, hearing his pen swirl across the paper in the quiet room.

His handwriting is nice. Sort of fluid and soft and a little bit elegant, like him.

It took them a bit to get things sorted out between them. Back to normal.

Part of her wonders if he's just trying to get her talking again.

It was never a problem for them before.

Then Trip died, and it got quiet. She kind of just ran out of words for awhile.

Trying to figure out these powers, maintain her control, not freak out about the team freaking out.

She had to be careful about her emotions, hold in words and expression.

The pressure and strain had made them examine their relationship more carefully, too.

His role as Director. Her place in SHIELD.

She didn't want to be his liability. SHIELD wasn't coming down around them all because of her.

So, she does what she's started to do, in response.

After a moment, she gets up and goes to the record player.

What will it be today, her answer?

Flipping through the albums, she hears him turn over a piece of paper, and the sound of his pen resume as he continues on.

The needle makes its fluffy comforting sound as the first notes of the guitar being plucked float across the room.

Looking at him for just a moment, she turns and walks back to her desk, sits down again at the laptop, fingers typing away.

"I haven't heard this song in a long time," he says, suddenly standing behind her.

His hand wrests on her shoulder and she sighs for a moment, then slides her hand over his.

"Would you dance with me?"

Something flutters inside her chest or her stomach, and she thinks about trying to shut it off. Instead, she lets him pull the chair back for her as she stands and turns towards him.

He takes her hand in his, and then puts his other on her waist, carefully, and they start to sway.

Glancing at the open office door nervously, she hesitates, then looks up into his eyes and sees the warm expression there.

It used to be so easy between them.

She would've said something teasing by now, but her heart is racing, she can't think of anything to say.

The voice on the record, Leonard, he's singing about this, right now. Everything she's feeling.

He takes the hand holding hers, and brings her fingers to his lips, kissing them, feather light.

Her breath comes out in a hush, she'd been holding it, and her hand on his shoulder grasps it a little more tightly.

Turning her hand, he bends his head a little to kiss her wrist, still watching her.

She closes her eyes for a moment when he does it again, heat beginning to travel down her body.

They open again when she feels his touch on her neck, fingers softly caressing it, he puts his face against there, slides his arm around her back until they are embracing, still moving to the music.

"I trust you," he says, into her ear. "With everything."

It's her turn to hear him shudder as she runs her fingernails along the back of his neck.

He kisses her very carefully, then. Like he's giving her the opportunity to back out of this at any point.

When he pulls back, she can feel the flush in her face and she stares back at him, wondering at what he's thinking.

If he's as terrified and elated as she is.

She licks her lower lip in thought and then brings her hand up to pull at the knot of his tie, loosening it slightly.

He is definitely getting the message, swallowing hard and his eyes widening ever so slightly.

Leaning forward, she kisses him back, tenderly, slowly, wanting to feel and taste him so she never, ever forgets this moment.

"Should we go to your room?" she asks, running her thumb along his jaw.

"Yes," he answers against her lips, before pressing them against hers again.

His lips part for her tongue with no hesitation, and when she turns her head to get the right angle, he jerks her hips up against him, trying to get more of her body against his.

The shock of it makes them both laugh quietly, and blush a little.

She laughs again, and he looks at her like something absolutely magical just happened.

He quickly takes her hand in his, and kisses it again before letting go and heading towards the door.

She follows a little ways behind him, giving polite smiles to everyone busy going about their work.

There are still some strange looks at her. Or maybe she's just gotten too use to the idea of all the looks at her being strange these days.

Except his.

He turns the corner and his eyes flash at hers momentarily, as she dallies in the ready room, looking over the monitors for a moment.

Then she takes a deep breath and slowly follows after, down the corridor towards his suite and lets herself into his room.

At the closet, he's hanging up his jacket, loosening his tie.

The room is very neat, of course, just like she'd expect. The bed made, corners tucked in, the whole nine yards.

Then he crosses the room to her, standing next to her, his hand on her arm. Reassuring her again.

They're alone now, and this is for them.  And no one else.

Her hands finish what he started, and she slides the tie loose from his neck, and then lifts her arms as he pulls her t-shirt over her head.

He sighs loudly, watching her hair fall all around her.  She can't remember the last time she felt this beautiful.

And, it's been awhile since they had a secret.

This will be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Suzanne by Leonard Cohen
> 
> Suzanne takes you down to her place near the river  
> You can hear the boats go by  
> You can spend the night beside her  
> And you know that she's half crazy  
> But that's why you want to be there  
> And she feeds you tea and oranges  
> That come all the way from China  
> And just when you mean to tell her  
> That you have no love to give her  
> Then she gets you on her wavelength  
> And she lets the river answer  
> That you've always been her lover  
> And you want to travel with her  
> And you want to travel blind  
> And you know that she will trust you  
> For you've touched her perfect body with your mind.  
> And Jesus was a sailor  
> When he walked upon the water  
> And he spent a long time watching  
> From his lonely wooden tower  
> And when he knew for certain  
> Only drowning men could see him  
> He said "All men will be sailors then  
> Until the sea shall free them"  
> But he himself was broken  
> Long before the sky would open  
> Forsaken, almost human  
> He sank beneath your wisdom like a stone  
> And you want to travel with him  
> And you want to travel blind  
> And you think maybe you'll trust him  
> For he's touched your perfect body with his mind.
> 
> Now Suzanne takes your hand  
> And she leads you to the river  
> She is wearing rags and feathers  
> From Salvation Army counters  
> And the sun pours down like honey  
> On our lady of the harbour  
> And she shows you where to look  
> Among the garbage and the flowers  
> There are heroes in the seaweed  
> There are children in the morning  
> They are leaning out for love  
> And they will lean that way forever  
> While Suzanne holds the mirror  
> And you want to travel with her  
> And you want to travel blind  
> And you know that you can trust her  
> For she's touched your perfect body with her mind.


End file.
